


Behind the Masks

by WhiteWolfLegend



Series: Bella's Insane Contest Entries [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Horror, Insane!Bella, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We only see what people wish for us to see... no one truly knows what lies behind the masks people make until it is too late. R: M For Bella's Insane Contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Submission Heading: Behind the Masks
> 
> Bella's Insane Contest
> 
> Pen Name: WhiteWolfLegend
> 
> Rating: M-R
> 
> Genre: Horror
> 
> Word Count: 7,500
> 
> Pairing: Bella/Peter
> 
> Prompt: None
> 
> Summary: We only see what people wish for us to see... no one truly knows what lies behind the masks people make until it is too late.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

** **

**3** **rd** **POV**

"Why did we choose this subject again?" Jessica Stanley whines quietly as she leans down so her face was between Jacob Black and Alice Brandon. Alice winces as she heard Jessica chew her cherry flavoured gum noisily in her ear.

Jake let out a snort as he looks at the strawberry blonde with humour. "Because this was a breeze class. We get to spend most of the semester out on fieldtrips and handing in a paper at the end of the place we enjoyed the most."

Edward, hearing the 'Duh!' tone only his best friend could make, turned and looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to only to snort and shake his head himself. Of course it was Jessica; she was the only one stupid enough to keep asking the question.

"I find it thrilling. It beats sitting through a three hour Bio class with Mister Droner – aka Mr. Clearwater - the very man who could put you to sleep with five minutes of talking," Edward states with a smirk before turning back to Mister Cullen and his lecture. There was only five minutes left until they found out where the fuck they were staying for the long weekend, and it had everyone on the edge of their seats.

"Man, I wish he would hurry the fuck up. Four hours of a lecture and constant suspense, I want to – no _need_ to know now!" Mike groans causing many around him to laugh.

"Well then, Mister Newton, since you are practically dying to know where we are going, I will tell you. For this weekend's fieldtrip we are going to none other than… Well, it took me many years to get the owners to accept, and you are the lucky class so I hope you appreciate it…" Carlisle Cullen states with a smirk as he watches his class lean in excitedly.

"Just tell us already!" Lauren Mallory snaps impatiently causing Carlisle to laugh

"We are staying at Swan Manor!" Carlisle announces dramatically, stunning his students.

Every one of the students that were signed up for the trip were both in awe and horrified. There were legends about the old Swan place, stories that didn't end well for the people who stayed there.

"What's so bad and hauntin' about the Swan Manor?" Every head in the room snapped to the new kid Renesmee, or Nessie for short. She transferred from the south a few months back after her family moved in and didn't know about Swan Manor.

"Legend says that the Manor was built Indian burial grounds back in the late 1800's by Marcus Swan." Angela pipes up nervously from the back, her glasses shining in the light. "He was an oil tycoon and wanted to build his bride the house she dreamed of, in a place where she deemed perfect. The house was cursed from the start, people dying or turned up missing."

"They say that whoever dares to spend the night is never seen again; they never escape from the hell that happens in there. My aunt went once when she was young, and she was the only one who was ever seen again. She went crazy; talking about Charles Swan and his bride and the awful things they did," Jane adds with a smirk from the front of the room. No matter how true the story was, that girl didn't believe shit. "Some say it's haunted by ghosts of those who have been trapped there and gone insane."

"Pfft, doesn't sound bad to me. There is a logical answer for everything." Nessie states with a roll of her eyes, and everyone shared a look that didn't need any words.

"Well class, thank you for enlightening Renesmee. It took me ten years to get Mrs. Swan to allow us to stay in her home. Why she is allowing it now is beyond me, but I won't refuse the chance to see inside the wonderful mansion. Everyone who is coming, grab your stuff and let's go. For those who are not, you can work on your studies, and have a happy weekend!" Carlisle said, dismissing those who were staying behind before gesturing to the group who was going on the trip.

It took five minutes to walk from the class room to the mini bus that Carlisle rented for class trips, a small cramped bus that barely could fit everyone and their baggage.

"Eddie, come sit next to me!" Lauren coos seductively while trailing her finger across the back of the chair she occupied. Edward held back a shudder but sat next to her anyway, after all he did want to get laid this weekend, unfortunately for him, of the only girls on the bus, one of them was his cousin and the other a prude. That left Nessie, Jane, Lauren and Jessica. But Nessie and Jane were a stick in the mud and swung the other way, and Jess was with Mike so that only left Lauren.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asks after he marked the list, his eyes scanning the faces from the rear-view mirror as the bus roared to life. The passengers mumbled their answers accompanied by eye rolls as they did their own things to occupy the time.

They knew it would take less than two hours to reach the mansion on the outskirts of Seattle, surrounded by acres of forest where no one can hear you scream. Though none would say it or show it, let alone admit it, but they were scared. They were and always would be scared of the place that their parents told them scary stories about. The Swan Manor was the place monsters came from.

"So what are we gonna do this time?" Mike asks as he spins sideways to face the other boys, turning his back on Jess which caused her to scowl.

Jacob snorts and throws a smirk at Nessie. "See if I can get a go at that." He chuckles only to wheeze as he felt Alice's small elbow connect with his sternum.

"Leave her alone, Jacob Black. Plus I am pretty sure that I can keep you… entertained." She whispers seductively while running her hand up his thigh.

"Can you not? It's bad enough I get the details from your escapades. I don't need to fucking see it too." Edward snaps at his cousin with a scowl and a shudder before turning his attention to Mike.

"There must be some good stuff in there, think man. It was built in the 1800's, and the family was rich! Imagine of the things we can take as 'souvenirs'!" he says with a greedy smirk. You would even go as far as say that if Mike was a cartoon, his eyes would be dollar signs.

"We're here!" Carlisle calls as the bus comes to a stop in front of large iron gates that had seen better days. Vines had crawled and weaved their way among the bricks and swirls of the gates before dying under change of seasons.

"Oh, creepy much." Lauren snorts while rolling her blue orbs as she looks at the scene out the window. "Such a cliché." She yawns, bored, as the gates opened by themselves with a loud creak and groan of misuse.

The ground crunched beneath the rubber of the bus's tires as they made their way towards the large, looming mansion before them. It was weathered from age, but still looked grand and well kept. It was as if the house or owners maintained the looming structure with the goal of making it look gothic and haunted.

"Oh wow…" Angela mutters as she stares up at the grand home before her as she exits. The mansion alone was three stories high, with a tower on one side. Gardens, once loved, now left to grow wild, curled up the building as if the plants were offering it comfort or support. Angela found this odd, but in some way mystifying and beautiful.

"Ah, you must be Carlisle." A silky voice from the door of the home calls out, catching the attention of the students and teacher.

The boys mouths opened in awe as they took in the woman before them. She was sinful, her curvy body wrapped in red silk as her long flowing hair was pulled smoothly around one shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with youth, her ruby lips were parted in a smile, her glove hands out in an opening welcome.

"Ye-Yes... I am Carlisle Cullen and you must be Mrs. Swan." Carlisle stutters in awe, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the lust that seemed to consume him and replaced it with images of his loving wife.

"Oh gracious no, I am Isabella Swan, Renee's daughter," she replies cheerily before gesturing them to follow her inside. Oh, she was pleased very with the group that the foolish man had brought with him. They were young and soft yet well-toned. Oh, they were perfect.

"Oh, please forgive. I am very glad that you would allow us into your home for our studies. It has been many years since someone last came here and…" Carlisle trailed off as his eyes widened at the grand entryway. The entryway was at least two stories tall and was made out of marble and other grand materials. Hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room was a grand gold and crystal chandelier that cast amber light around the room.

"Cha-Ching!" Mike mutters softly so only Edward and Jacob heard, causing them to snort as they took in the grandness of it all.

"Oh it is my pleasure Mister Cullen. You see it is my and my husband's anniversary and beside my family, there is no one to help celebrate. Peter, my Love, come and say hello to our guests!" Isabella explained as she called for her husband. It was indeed their anniversary, not of their wedding but of the day they had vowed to uphold the family histories and to keep the house alive.

So after a long discussion with her husband and brothers, she had decided to open her home once more for a little tour group to study her famous haunted home. Oh how they had a laugh at that. The Swan Mansion wasn't haunted by the dead; it was haunted by the living, and they made games of the people who willingly roamed its elegant halls for trinkets and curiosity. They sated their hunger, and it was a right treat when someone found out what they ate. Their blood and death sated the house and made it grow strong to protect the family.

The boys seemed to look discouraged as they heard the woman call for her husband. Though it wouldn't stop them from trying their best to worm their way between her legs, as they believed they could be man enough for her to make her squirm and scream.

Peter, hearing his wife's call, smirked before stepping into the light, shocking those who weren't ready for his sudden appearance, and wrapped his arms around his beautiful cunning wife. He was pleased with the group before him, young and strong. Oh they would put up a good fight, that was for sure, and the women looked tender.

"Ah, hello. I am Peter Whitlock-Swan, Isabella's husband. It is a pleasure to meet you all and so glad you came. My brothers and their wives will be joining us for dinner in a few hours, so if you would follow us we will show you to your rooms," Peter states with a smile as he gestures to the grand staircase behind them.

"Stay close though, the house tends to change a lot, and we wouldn't want you to get lost now," Isabella smirked as she began ascending the stairs.

Carlisle ushered the group up before him as his eyes took everything in. He could tell his students were both bored and interested, but interested in what he did not know.

"So what did you mean by the house changing?" Nessie asks curious as she looks at the hallway in awe. It was long and narrow, decorated in dark woods and brilliant tones of reds and gold. Doors lined the walls in even rows.

"Hm, Oh! Haven't you heard the stories sweetheart?" Bella asks while internally smirking inside as she faced the group at the first door.

Jessica snorts as the bubble she was blowing popped. "She's not from here."

All eyes snapped to her instantly. Isabella glowered at the girl and smirked once more as thoughts and plans for her rushed in her mind. Jessica shivered as she looked at Isabella. She was frightening and the warmth that she had around her was now cold and dark; which terrified her.

"Well…?"

"Jessica." She squeaks, cringing back into Mike as Isabella's face shifted back into a warm mothering smile.

"Jessica, this will be your room, and yours is across the hall. Dinner will be in a few hours say six. We shall meet in the main hall and I will escort you to the dining room. The rest of you can follow me." Isabella states warmly once again as she gestures them to follow, leaving the Jessica and the dirty-blonde haired girl in the first two rooms by the stairs.

"Ma'am?" Nessie asks with raised brows, causing Isabella to grind her teeth and turn back to the group. "What did you mean?"

"Oh! Sorry, the rumours from many say the house has a mind of its own. Always shifting and changing things, it can drive a person… mad." She chuckles, her eyes flickering to the small woman next to the one who spoke. She reminds her of the woman who escaped when her father was still alive and well, on the first hunt she ever did.

"Now this will be your room." She said gesturing to Nessie. "Yours is the one directly across, and yours is the one next to this one." She states to the three women gesturing to either door. "I do hope they are satisfactory for you, as it has been a long time since we had any form of guests."

Nessie and Jane shared a look. "Would it be okay if we shared a room?" Nessie asks hesitantly.

Isabella looked at the woman with interest as the question filled the air. Oh, two in one room would make things interesting to say the least. "Sure, then you may have her room…?"

"Angela, Angela Webber." Angela blurts out awkwardly before blushing and ducking her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now gentlemen, my husband will show you to your rooms. If you will excuse me I have something that must be attended to before dinner," she states warmly before walking back down the hallways and disappearing from sight.

Peter smiled warmly at the people before him as they watch his wife leave. His eyes trained on the three boys who leered at the way his wife swung her hips. He could just see the ideas form in their minds now of the ways to take his wife to bed, and it angered him. Peter was a jealous man, and he decided to make them suffer a bit more then he originally planned.

"Right. Since my wife left me with the task, let me show you to your rooms." Peter drawls with a clap of his hands drawing their attention back to him.

"As Isabella has stated several times, dinner is in a few hours. What she didn't mention is that we have a sort of traditional after dinner and pre dinner game. Ah, Mister Cullen this will be your room." He states with another smirk, one that Edward thought was a little sinister as he mentioned the games.

"It's Carlisle, and may I ask what these games are?" Carlisle asks curious as he opened the door to his room and faced his host.

Peter smiled and shook his head, "Ah that is the beauty of my wife's imagination. I truly do not know, and only when she begins will you learn the rules and the game. But when she will begin I do not know, she likes to surprise me and everyone. This is her game, and hers alone. Now boys, your rooms are this one and these. I do hope you get settled well. Feel free to wander and explore. Only the basement and the floor above, which are our private and our offices are forbidden. Other than that, have fun and I do hope you enjoy our home. I shall see you in the main foyer at 5:30," Peter advises before clapping once more, and then went to find his wife. He knew she was preparing for her start of the game.

The men and women in the hallways shared a look or a shrug before opening their respective doors to their rooms.

Alice squealed as she saw the huge four poster bed and the large open closet next to it. The room screamed her, and she was in awe. Many thoughts on how she could smuggle out some of the clothing she could see filtered through her mind as her feet took her into the depths of the large closet.

The guys took in everything, and though it was somewhat old and feminine for their liking, they accepted their rooms. After all, they wouldn't truly be spending much time in there anyway; they had plans of their own, and women to bed.

Isabella smirked as she saw her husband watching her from the doorway as she brushed her hair. She was getting ready to begin her games. For the first one, she only had limited time, as dinner would be soon, and dinner had yet to be prepared.

"Did you tell them about the games?" she asks with a raised brow.

Peter nods to his wife. "I also told them that they are free to look around the house. I told them the boundaries, but I presume like last time, they will get curious and break them." He chuckles while striding over to his wife and placing a loving kiss on her crown.

"Good, I am feeling like something tender tonight. We can have something lean later on," she quips causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, sounds good. Jasper and Emmett have arrived with Maria and Rosalie. I shall tell them the menu; they have also brought dessert and sides as usual. Maria brought something spicy, and Rosalie something exotic." Peter rumbles as he kisses his way down the hollow of his wife's neck.

"Oh good, now husband let me finish and go see to our guests. I am sure they will have exited their rooms by now. I have dinner to prepare." She chuckles while shoving her love from the room.

Humming a soft lullaby Isabella swayed to the secret panel in her room and placed her palm on the door to open it. Her eyes roam the objects before her with great thought once the section has opened to reveal them. _Decisions, decisions…_ she thinks as her hands trail lovingly over the gleaming blades. With a smile that would be deemed as sinister she grasped her karambit; she was in the mood to get up close and personal.

Still humming the lullaby she swayed around her room and into the little nook that hid the opening to the crawlspaces between the walls. There was a prize she wanted to claim and now it was time for her to take it.

Lauren lay on the bed with a huff. She hated it here already and couldn't wait to get the hell out of this creepy house. It was bad enough there was no internet or cell reception, but to have no form of entertainment since Eddie was off doing god knows what? That was just plain dull. If she had known how dull it was going to be, she would have brought more magazines to read or her trusty rabbit.

With a grumble and roll of her eyes, she placed her ear buds in and began to listen to music, completely missing the almost silent creak of the secret door opening in her room, and Isabella letting out a dark laugh.

"I'm the quivering of your heart, a stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil, this is the life you see…The devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil..." Isabella sings as she sways over to the bed, her lips pulling into a sinister smirk.

Lauren's wide hazel eyes snap up when a shadow was cast over her, blocking her light. A scream rises in her throat, her heart pounding in fear as she sees the gleaming blade of a dagger slice through the air towards her prone form. A laugh echoing the room sent chills down her spine as the knife struck before gasping in pain and letting her hands fly up to her throat.

Isabella watched with glee as she watched the dirty blonde gurgle as blood spilled through the gaps in her fingers. She laughed again as the stupid girl began to try to scream, but it was of no use; Isabella had made sure that she cut deep. It was surprising that she was still alive. With another smirk she climbed on the bed and began to crawl over to the girl who weakly scuttled away.

Breathing deeply Isabella hummed in delight, her hand grasping the back of the girl's head and pulled her close.

Lauren gasped and gurgled in horror as she watched Isabella's tongue flick out and lick its way from her chin to her eye before purring in delight. The darkness was seeping into her vision and she knew that she was dying; Isabella saw this too and licked her lips again before smiling.

"Oh sweet girl, you are going to taste delicious… I wonder what your friends are going to think too…" she chuckles. Lauren felt another wave of nausea hit her as the words sank in through the haze before darkness finally took her.

At five thirty the rest of the group made their way back to the main foyer for dinner, the sound of a storm brewing outside. There were four other people by the stairs, dressed immaculately and looking like movie stars. Both the girls and men drooled at the sight. How could they not when the women wore skin tight dresses and the men in casual suits.

"Ah! Excuse my lateness; I had to check on Isabella to see how dinner was coming along. Not long now. Shall we move to the dining room?" Peter drawls while gesturing to the large double doors to the left.

Everyone nodded and followed after Peter into the room. Their eyes widened at the size of the table. It could fit up to thirty people here.

"I see you are quite surprised by the table? My father had this built to replace the other as my mother loved to throw grand dinner parties back in the day," the big brute chuckles as he pulled the blonde to his side. "I am Emmett Swan, and this is my wife Rosalie. Those two there are Jasper Whitlock and his wife Maria. Jasper is Peter's brother." He explains when he saw a couple of confused looks.

"Would you take a seat, dinner will be ready shortly. I shall go and see if my wife needs help in bringing out the dishes." Peter chuckles.

"What're we eating?" Mike asks loudly as Peter turned to go to the kitchen. Peter let out a silent snarl that only his brothers could see before turning around with a smile on his face. His voice cheerful with a hidden dark tone underneath.

"Meat! Something different, not beef or pork, something more tender than veal. I am sure you will quite enjoy it. Maria has also made a Mexican dish as well while Rosalie made some exotic dessert… blood pudding I believe? Wait till you try it, it isn't as bad as it sounds." He chuckles.

Nessie and Jane frowned as the four other family members laughed at some kind of joke only they knew and grinned at each other.

"Ladies, dinner is ready. Will you be so kind to help bring out the dishes?" Isabella calls from the doorway to her sisters. Rosalie and Maria nodded and stood, placing a kiss on their husband's lips before swaying out the door with Isabella. Every male eye trained on their hips as they went.

"So tell us, Bella, what is the real reason for this little dinner?" Maria asks as she lifts a plate into her hands and balances it on her arm perfectly.

"Oh you know. I got bored. I miss the sound of a knife slicing through flesh and the gurgling screams they try to scream. I miss the taste of fresh blood that only they can provide along with the tender meat the carry under their skin. I miss watching as the light in their eyes go out and the fight they display." She moans her reply and swallowing thickly at the images and memories that sprung to her mind.

"Mmmm, yes, I see. But why else, what is so special that you invite strangers to our home? I know you kept something from the meeting." Rosalie states with a raised brow and a pointed look.

Isabella snorted and rolled her eyes, "I see I can still not get anything past you. Peter and I found out that we are expecting. Our little baby will be due in April, so this is a celebration gift," she croons while placing her free hand on her stomach.

The girls squealed in delight and gave their congratulations.

"Okay, enough, enough. We have dinner to serve and eat before the rest of the games begin!" Bella chides, laughing before grabbing the last plate and walking out the door.

Everyone moaned in delight as they took the first bite of their meal. The men even let their eyes roll back into their heads at the taste; they never had anything this delicious before.

"This is so amazing!" Mike groans pleased with another mouthful.

"It is. Where the hell did you learn to cook, and can I marry you?" Jacob asks with a mouthful, food spraying on his plate causing many to wince.

"Jacob! What did I tell you about talking with your mouthful?" Alice scolds disgusted causing Jake to roll his eyes and shovel more food into his mouth.

"What is this recipe?" Carlisle asks after taking a sip of his wine.

Isabella smiled pleased as she watched her guests eat. Oh how she couldn't wait when they realise that they are eating Lauren, as she came to learn her name. It was when she put their plates down did someone ask about her whereabouts. Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes as they believed her lie about her having a migraine and was ill.

"Oh, I can't tell you the ingredients of course. It is a Swan family dish that my grandmother had made for my grandfather, which has been passed down from generation to generation," she replies lightly while sharing a grin with her husband.

"Understandable, it is truly delicious," Carlisle replies with a dip of his head and letting the subject drop.

"So Peter said there was gonna be a game?" Jessica asks from her spot near the end of the table.

"Ah yes, well it isn't really a game perse. We have a games room here, pool tables and what not. Also there is a finder game I'll be giving you that you ha…"

"Sounds boring and simple," Edward snorts as he leant back in his chair.

Renesmee and Angela blinked as a dark look fluttered across Isabella's face briefly before turning back into the warm smile she always seemed to wear. Something in the back of their minds niggled at them that something was deeply wrong with this scene, but they both couldn't quite place their fingers on it.

"If you let me continue… you have till tomorrow night at six to complete. There will be no help nor will you get a map of my home. You will be free to roam, but be careful this place has traps and likes to play tricks," Isabella states calmly, her eyes boring into the boy with hidden disdain; her lips curling into a snarl that could not be hidden.

 _Oh he would be a wonderful plaything for me to carve into. Look at all the perfect flawless skin… mmm, I can just hear his cries and pleas as I slice my art into his flesh and taste his blood on my lips…_ Isabella thought as she leered at the boy.

"The house… plays tricks?" Jane asks sceptical. "This isn't the first time you hinted that the house has a mind of its own."

Isabella's sharp eyes snapped to her instantly and the snarl of a smirk was back. "Haven't you heard the poem?"

"Poem? What poem? There's a poem about houses? How unoriginal," Alice snorts before laughing.

The Swan and Whitlock family exchanged looks and grew silent as all eyes went to Isabella who leant forward in her chair. Hands clasping together as her grin widened, her dark eyes trained on the little imp three chairs away. Her eye twitching as she held back the urge to leap across the table and rip out her tongue with her bare hands.

"Oh yes, a poem… Some houses are born bad… This is something we know. News from our nerve endings. If we're quiet, if we listen, we can hear houses breathe." Isabella starts in a short breath, her smile growing as the lights in the room flicker.

"Sometimes, in the depth of the night, you can even hear them groan. It's as if they were having bad dreams… A good house cradles and comforts; a bad one fills us with instinctive unease. Bad houses hate our warmth and our human-ness. That blind hate of our humanity is what we mean when we use the word 'haunted'…" she chuckles darkly, her voice echoing over the crackle of fire in the room.

Peter pipes up with a smirk much like his wife's. "A house is a place of shelter. It's the body we put on over our bodies. As our bodies grow old, so do our houses. As our bodies may sicken, so do our houses sicken." He chuckles darkly, leaning forward in his chair like his wife. Please to see that the others were fearful, their eyes flickering to every dark corner as the lights continued to flicker.

"And what of madness? If mad people live within, doesn't this madness creep into the rooms, walls and corridors? Don't we sometimes sense that madness reaching out to us? Isn't that a large part of what we mean when we say a place is unquiet? Festered up with spirits? We say 'haunted,' But we mean the house has gone insane..." Isabella cackles just as there was a faint crack and the lights flicker off.

"Oh! The storm must have tripped the circuits. Emmett, go grab the flashlights for me. You know where they are, and you could always see belter in the dark." Isabella states as she slowly stands from her chair and moves to a different spot. Her siblings and husband doing the same, taking positions in random spots in the room as they wait for Emmett to return.

Another crack of thunder could be heard, louder than the last. Soft light filled the room, and Alice couldn't help but scream as she saw someone shift in the corner of the room, their eyes menacing and teeth gleaming, a knife in hand.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Jake grunts as his ears began to ring from Alice's shrill scream.

"I saw someone in the corner… they looked…" she cuts off in a whimper causing Jacob and Edward to snort.

"Alice there are at least…. fourteen people in this room. It could have been one of the others. Stop being such a baby." Edward sighs, exasperated at his cousin.

"But…" Alice whimpers again before shaking her head. No, Edward was right it was probably her imagination plus the creepy setting and the poem.

"Okay, I found some flashlights. There aren't enough for all of us, but I grabbed the candles as well." Emmett's booming voice was heard before the yellow glow of light entered the room followed by his hulking frame. His free hand and arm full of candles and a couple of flashlights while the other shined the light into the room.

Carlisle quickly rushed forward to help, snatching up a candle or two for himself as he was going to retire to his room for the night and let his students explore.

"Thanks." Emmett mumbles as he found his arm suddenly free.

"Okay, so you can either take a candle and return to your room, or take a flashlight and a buddy to play the game." Carlisle states as he lit the candle in his hand.

Nessie and Jane grabbed a candle while Angela grabbed a flashlight. Edward and mike both grabbed another flashlight smirking.

"Jake, stay with me tonight?" Alice whimpers still somewhat afraid.

"No can do babe. I promised the boys we would look around the house. You'll be fine," he snorts while shaking her loose from his arm and moving to stand with Mike and Edward. Alice whimpers again before snatching a few candles.

Isabella stood in the darkness smirking, her plan was coming together. It was just sheer luck that the storm had begun to form and cut off the power, and she was pleased. The house alone was scary enough, as the stories of the place was passed down from generation to generation and the niggling of fear never went away. The storm was working to her advantage by creating howling winds and making the trees close to the house scrape against the windows. Isabella's smile widened at the sound of a fearful whimper. Oh how she loved that sound.

"You are safe here Alice. Nothing is going to hurt you." Isabella croons softly, smiling as she heard and saw the quiet yelp and flinch.

"Come, I will escort you all to your rooms while the others begin their exploration," she whispers to the frightened girl while lighting the candle in her hand, letting the yellow glow illuminates her face.

Alice couldn't help but shudder as she stared at the face before her, the normally sweet woman looked deadly and insane. Her teeth gleamed unnaturally in the light, and something other than the light flickered in her eyes. It sent a cold shudder up Alice's spine and made her flinch back from the stare. With a blink the look was gone and was replaced with the warm look once more.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Isabella asks softly, concerned.

Alice swallows but nods confused, "Y-yes, I think I'm just tired."

"Alright, let's get you into bed then. You can start the hunt tomorrow. Peter hand those who wish to start now the paper full of clues while I take the others back to their rooms so they don't get lost," Isabella tells her husband while ushering the others towards the main room and the stairs.

Maria and Jasper had already escaped the room, as had Emmett and Rosalie using the secret passageways. As much as they loved to hunt and kill, this was Isabella's celebratory game. Jasper and Emmett didn't understand but didn't care that they were missing out this time, for their wives were wanting some fun time of their own.

Peter lit a candle while the others turned the torches on and plucked the folded papers from inside his jacket pocket. "Here are the riddles and items you need to find. Remember the restrictions I told you before about the out-of-bounds areas," he states sternly before handing them the rules.

"Riddles?" Mike groans when he saw the first clue on where to go.

"Yes riddles. My wife loves them. Each of you has a different list of riddles, so if you're going to work in groups, I suggest figuring out an order plan. Now, have fun and don't let the boogeyman get you." Peter laughs darkly before blowing out the candle and disappearing into the darkness. The group jumped in surprise while looking around the room frantically to see where he had disappeared too.

"Where the fuck did he go? The man is like a ghost!" Mike asks shocked and confused as he continued to look for Peter.

"Who cares? We'll go in order. Me, Jake and then you Mike." Edward states bored as he shined the light on the parchment in his hand.

"In this room on you will hear Clair de Lune, Für Elise and Requiem: Dies Irae." Edward hums and his eyes light with glee as an image of his piano formed in his mind. Oh this woman had brilliant taste in music.

"Where the fuck is that supposed to be?" Jake asks confused causing Edward to sneer and roll his eyes.

"The music room you dumbass." Edward hissed before smacking the fucker in the arm, why he was friends with the mutt in the first place he didn't know… oh right, he was with his cousin.

Isabella crept through the walls slowly, her lips pulled back into a smile as she twirled the butterfly knife in her hand. Oh how she was going to enjoy this. In fact she was enjoying it right now as the familiar whimper of her prey reached her ears after every flash of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder.

Alice shivered in her bed, little wisps of vapour pluming out with each breath. It was cold, unnervingly so. The room was dark, horrifyingly dark; only when the thunder and lightning cracked across the sky did the room get any light.

The shadows seemed to shift, causing Alice's heart to pound faster. Why did she have to stay here? She could have called it quits and gone home to her warm bed and comforts, then she wouldn't be here jumping at ever flicker in the darkness and sound.

A scraping noise causes a whimper to escape her throat as she buried herself deeper in the bed to hide. She was not safe, no matter what Isabella said; she was definitely not safe.

Everything about this place screamed Horror Movie no matter how grand and luxurious it may seem. The peeling paint, the creaking wooden floors, the constant feeling of someone watching you. There was even the clichéd branch scraping against the window that caused Alice to whimper and her heart to race.

A crack echoing in the room followed by a flash of white revealed a figure in the corner causing Alice to scream. In the flash of light, she saw lips pulled into a sinister snarl, and a blade being clutched in the left hand. Alice whimpered and fumbled for the candle, her eyes scanning the darkness as tears blurred her eyes.

Another flash of light filled the room and the person was closer, the blade raised slightly ready to strike. Alice let out another scream, flinging herself from the bed and dropping the candle in the process. A chilling laugh fills the room, causing her to whimper in fright. It was a sound that if she were to live it would haunt her forever.

"Ohhh you poor thing," the voice croons soft and sweet and very close to Alice's ear.

Alice let out another scream and leapt across the bed once more to the other side, her heart pounding with each breath as she wondered why no one was coming to her rescue. Why couldn't anyone hear her screams?

"What do you want from me?" she whimpers as another flash of light filled the room. There was no figure, and Alice let herself relax ever so slightly only to freeze as she felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"Oh to play my little imp," the voice breathes as a smooth hand grasps her upper arm tightly. Another scream tore through her throat and into the room as the winds howled outside. Alice felt her body spinning before colliding with the softness that was the bed, her eyes shooting up at her attacker and a lump forming in her throat. There before her was Isabella, her face twisted in a sinister smirk, her soft eyes dark and hard as she looked down upon her.

"Why?" Alice whimpers as she tried to scuttle backwards, only to stop as the blade sunk into her hand and into the bed, pulling another scream from her throat.

"Why? Because it is fun. It is a game, and you are my prey." Isabella chuckles while pulling the blade from her hand and licking it. "You have such beautiful skin; I can't wait to draw on it." Isabella giggles as her eyes roam Alice's barely clothing clad form.

"D-draw?" Alice whimpers while she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Yes, draw." Isabella croons as she trailed her blade down the side of her arm. "This is going to be fun and when I am done with you I will go find your friends to continue my play…" She giggles while pushing the blade harder into the soft skin.

 _Oh, oh, hear her screams… such heaven… such heaven… mmm she taste sweet, like grapes…_ Isabella moans in thought as she licks the drop of blood from her blade once more.

"Don't be afraid to scream my little imp, no one can hear you scream…. The rooms are soundproof." Isabella chuckles darkly before grasping Alice's wrist and pulling her harshly off the bed and onto the ground.

A sob escapes Alice's lips as her chest hits the wooden floors and her hand connects with something hard, sending shockwaves of pain up her arm. "You monster!" She wails as she flips over, her foot connecting with something soft.

A snarl fills the room that causes Alice to freeze in horror and fear. A scream of agony filled the room as she felt the searing pain of the knife digging into her side. "My husband's a doctor. Ironic isn't it? But it comes in handy, as I know where to stab you with such precision that it won't touch any vital organs but will cause you extreme pain." Isabella hisses as she presses her body against the shivering little imp.

"You made a fatal mistake in kicking me. I was going to make it quick like a bunny but no. no you broke the rules of my game, and now you need to be punished. Yes, scream for me my little imp." Isabella croons darkly while digging her fingers into the fresh wound and ripping another scream from Alice's throat louder than before.

Isabella hums in pleasure while sitting up to straddle Alice and tracing her blade down from behind the ear to the collar bone leaving a trail of red. "Let the games begin."

Giggles filled the room as Isabella rose to her feet and danced to the screams and pleas of the imp on the floor. Her flawless skin was now littered with Isabella's markings, small cuts to large cuts, swirls and straight lines. It all connected to form Isabella's masterpiece.

"You are a strong little imp," Isabella purrs pleased. "Not many of you fighters left these days. Many would have died from agony long ago; many would have broken long ago." She hums disappointed on the last thought before grinning and leaning over Alice once more.

Alice winces and flinches away causing a cry to escape her lips as she saw the sheer look of innocence on Isabella's face. Gone was the sinister smile and in its place was the familiar warmth she had masked on before. This frightened her more than the smirk and laugh. Nothing good was going to come from this.

"Tell me Alice before you slip away into the afterlife; tell me one thing did you enjoy dinner? The meat was freshly cut; did you enjoy it? Answer honestly," Isabella asks softly, her eyes still hard but her face soft.

Alice blinked confusedly at the question, dinner? She was asking about dinner? It was good, amazingly good and no matter how much agony she was in now or the fact she was about to die at least she had an amazing last meal. "Yes, yes it was." She replies in a croak causing the smile before her to widen.

"Good, good… Do you want to know what it was?" Isabella hums softly. Alice nods quickly, hoping for the agony to end soon.

Isabella smirks and leant forward, a light giggle escaping her lips as she breathed. "It was Lauren."

Alice screams as the words sunk in and bile rose in her throat as darkness began to take her. Laughter could be heard in the background, one full of merriment and insanity as a new sound filled the silence of wood groaning and shifting. A sensation of being crushed filled Alice before she knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be continued after the contest! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please Review
> 
> E


End file.
